1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of office furniture, and more particularly to an adaptation of a work surface for use with computer terminals.
2. Background of the Invention
The computer, particularly the personal, or mini-computer, has been one of the more significant and rapidly proliferating developments of modern science. It has become an indispensable business and science tool, used by every level of worker from data entry clerks to general managers and corporate presidents.
Along with the development and growth of the computer, numerous accessory devices have been created to enhance its effectiveness and to make the working environment of the computer operator more pleasant and efficient. However, along with all the benefits attached to the computer, there have been persistent problems. A primary problem which has been closely associated with the use of the computer is that of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a debilitating injury to the wrist joint which has been frequently attributed to long term repetitive hand motion activities. Carpal tunnel syndrome affected typists long before the advent of the computer, and it has also affected people doing production circuit board assembly jobs, hand packing work, and so on. Because such a large number of contemporary workers use computers for long hours, carpal tunnel syndrome has seemed to become more prevalent. A further factor contributing to carpal tunnel syndrome and its symptoms is the strain on the operator's wrists due to using a keyboard that is too high or too low.
The median nerve and flexor tendons of each hand pass through a small opening in the wrist known as the carpal tunnel. When continuous activities involving strain on the wrist are combined with finger articulation, swelling in the carpal area may occur which, in turn, creates pressure on the median nerve. The resultant pain, tingling and numbness of the fingers are the symptoms typical of carpal tunnel syndrome. Medical treatment involves either immobilization of the wrist for a period of several weeks or surgery to relieve the pressure. If the activity of repetitive wrist and hand motions is subsequently resumed, the likelihood of a recurrence is great.
Another problem related to the use of a computer terminal, is that of neck and back strain. This problem is created by continuously sitting in a difficult position due to the location of the monitor, the keyboard, or both in relation to the position of the operator's chair. If the monitor is at a distance so that it cannot be easily read or is far off center, the operator may sit in an uncomfortable position for long periods at a time. If the keyboard is too far from the operator's seat or at the wrong height, a similar discomfort may occur. The height and location of the keyboard as it relates to wrist articulation and position also impacts directly on the potential for carpal tunnel syndrome, discussed above.
While the operator of the computer is working, it is frequently necessary to look from the keyboard to the monitor screen and back again to perform various tasks. If these equipment components are not located in advantageous positions, this activity could cause strain to the muscles of the neck and of the eyes. It is ergonomically preferable but not previously achieved to have the keyboard and the monitor screen located somewhat close to each other and at about equal height and visually comfortable distances from the eye of the user. In that way the head movements and eye focus adjustments will be minimized thereby improving efficiency and reducing physical stress.
If these factors of keyboard and monitor screen positioning are not right, a further difficulty may be experienced by computer operators who wear corrective glasses. By encountering a working space in which the monitor screen and the keyboard are not at comfortable distances, the ability of these operators to correctly read and type the information correctly will be compromised. In addition, they are likely to suffer the effects of eye strain.
Most chairs used in the modern office environment have substantial adjustability. These chairs swivel and roll, adjust for height and sometimes tilt. The usual practice is to adjust the chair to the comfort of the operator. Once this has been accomplished, consideration must be given to the height of the keyboard relative to the level position of the operator's wrists and the height and location of the monitor screen.
There have been many attempts to create the ideal workstation in the field of computer accessories and furniture. Among the issued patents for such devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,803 to Peter J. Heck. This patent discloses a specialized desk/workstation for use by a computer operator. The desk has a lower level for a keyboard and an upper level for a monitor with side platforms for papers or other work equipment. The Heck patent teaching recognizes the need for a keyboard at a level lower than the conventional desk height for comfort and fatigue minimization, but does not deal adequately with the positioning of the monitor screen and only addresses the fatigue factor of the wrists and ignores the possibility of carpal tunnel syndrome entirely. Using this teaching requires the purchase of a special piece of furniture, rather than the adaptation of existing or standard furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422 to Wolters et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,789 to Peter F. Pemberton focus on creating a computer workstation that physically converts by various mechanisms into an ordinary desk and hides the computer hardware within. These inventions are useful for the occasional computer user but are not particularly practical for the frequent user.
Public recognition of these and other factors affecting the organization of the computer workstation has occurred in the recent promulgation of the San Francisco Video Display Terminal Worker Safety Ordinance of Dec. 10, 1990. This recent law attempts to correct problems of operator fatigue and injury by chair adjustments and computer terminal component placement.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to create a computer workstation which optimizes the positioning of the keyboard and the monitor for the comfort and efficiency of the user.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the tendency toward wrist strain and carpal tunnel syndrome.
It is an additional object of the present invention to reduce eye, neck and back strain through the ergonomic locating of the keyboard and monitor screen.
An additional object of the invention is to create a preformed workstation which may be installed by modifying an existing desk, table or counter.
These and further objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent as the details are disclosed herein.